


Not The Ears (But Definitely The Flowers)

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Parent!Gallavich, it's annoying me now, mickey is pretty, this fic is the beginning of me stopping naming prompts with "in which"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Fuck, your kid's a weirdo.' Mickey said, elbowing Ian in the ribs.<br/>'No, she's not. She's... enthusiastic.' Ian said, watching as Donald Duck tried to pry Lia off his leg.</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for Ian and Mickey to go to Disney(world/land whatver) and Mickey doesn't like the mascots. (Took the opportunity to write more parent!Gallavich hahaha.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Ears (But Definitely The Flowers)

'Why did we let her talk us into this?' Mickey muttered to Ian.

'Because she's eight, she's our daughter, and we love her.' Ian replied.

Mickey's eyes darted around the park. 'Fuckin' Disney, man.'

'Huh?' Ian asked, as they swung Lia up between them.

'Fuckin' hugeass cartoons and shit.' Mickey sidestepped around a bunch of tiny people all wearing Mickey Mouse ears.

'Oh, we have to find those.' Ian grinned. 'You're getting a pair of ears.'

'No fuckin' way in  _Hell_ am I wearing a pair of those.' 

'Papa, you should get some.' Lia said seriously, looking up to Mickey. 'I think you should.'

'Yeah, Papa. So do I.' Ian agreed. 'Mickey Mouse Milkovich.'

'Don't you fuckin'  _dare_ , Gallagher.' Mickey growled. 'No damn ears, and that's that.'

Ian shrugged in a way that suggested that by the end of their trip, Mickey would have a pair of those ears. 'Hey, look, Lia! Donald Duck!'

Lia squealed and jumped excitedly, tugging on her dads' hands towards where the duck (Mickey wondered if that was how you referred to it - the duck, or maybe the Donald Duck?) was standing, surrounded by more children and several pairs of doting parents.

Once they were a few feet away, Ian and Mickey let go of Lia and she ran forwards to attach herself onto one of the legs of Donald Duck. The person inside patted Lia on the head and started taking photos with little children, while their parents all oohed and aahed as their phones and cameras clicked.

'Fuck, your kid's a weirdo.' Mickey said, elbowing Ian in the ribs.

'No, she's not. She's... enthusiastic.' Ian said, watching as Donald Duck tried to pry Lia off his leg.

'Man, I hope she grows out of it.' Mickey said. 'Don't know how much fuckin' enthusiasm I can take from such a small kid.'

'You know, you shouldn't swear around children.' A short, blonde haired woman said. 'It encourages them to parrot you and become vulgar in their own right.'

Mickey raised his eyebrows at the woman. 'Excuse me?'

'An environment where there is swearing is not a good environment to raise a child in.' she turned to Ian and placed a hand comfortingly on his arm. 'I'm sure you and your wife are good people and don't encourage this man to spend time around your daughter.'

Ian cleared his throat. 'Ah, not that it's any of your business, but I don't have a wife.'

The woman looked shocked. 'I'm so sorry for your loss.'

'What?' Ian looked at Mickey and then at Lia who came running back to them.

'Daddy, look!' she held up a tiny flower that she had plucked from... well, somewhere. Possibly a flower crown one of the other children was wearing. 'I got a pretty flower.'

'Wow, that  _is_  a pretty flower, baby. Is it for me?'

'No, it's for Papa, so he can be pretty until we can get him a pair of Mickey ears.' Lia said, reaching over to push the flower into Mickey's hair. 'You look very pretty, Papa.'

'Thanks, princess.' Mickey smiled, taking Lia from Ian's arms and setting her down.

The woman (who was still standing there for some reason) looked between Mickey and Ian. 'I see.' she sniffed. 'Well, swearing around children is not a good idea.'

Ian pursed his lips. 'Studies show that people who swear more are more trustworthy and honest. Also smarter than people who don't, so if my husband swears around our child, I really don't care.'

The woman narrowed her eyes at Ian and walked away to retrieve her own child from Donald Duck.

'Man, I hate all those PTA bitches.' Mickey said, taking the flower out of his hair, where Lia had pushed it, right above the centre of his forehead.

'No, Papa! You have to wear it!' Lia said, smacking Mickey on the knee. 

'Hey, calm down.' Mickey said, rubbing his leg. 'I'm just moving it so it doesn't fall out, okay?' he tucked the flower behind his ear and turned his head to show Lia. 'Better?'

'Better.' she nodded. 'Let's go find Minnie Mouse.'

'You do look very pretty, Mick.' Ian said, bumping his hip against Mickey's.

'Fuck yeah, I do.' Mickey grinned. 'Now, where's this mouse thing?'

It took them a while to find Minnie Mouse. She, too, was surrounded by children - even more than Donald Duck had been. Nearby, there was a stall selling those mouse ears, which Ian spotted before Mickey.

Ian knelt down in front of his daughter. 'Lia, look. It's those mouse ears. I'm gonna get Papa a pair. Do you want some too?'

Lia shook her head. 'I'll play with Papa so you can get them.'

Ian high fived his daughter as he stood back up. 'Oh, Lia.' Ian said, pointing over to a bush covered in flowers. 'Go put some of those flowers in Papa's hair to make him prettier.'

Lia nodded happily and took Mickey's hand to lead him towards the flowers. Ian quickly got a pair of the ears and sneaked up behind Mickey to shove the ears on his head.

'Hey, what the fuck?' Mickey said, spinning around. He put his hand up and touched the ears. 'You didn't.'

'I did.' Ian grinned. 'Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. It had to be done.'

Mickey frowned at him. 'You are a cruel man, Ian Gallagher.'

'Yup.'

'And you, Lia,' Mickey crouched down in front of her. 'Are equally as cruel. You planned this with Daddy didn't you?'

'Yup.' she patted his hair, where a few flowers were sticking out. 'But you're so pretty now.'

Mickey rolled his eyes as Lia went over to attack Minnie Mouse's legs. 'I hope you know I'm not going to get my picture taken with that thing, right?'

'Why not?' Ian asked, putting an arm around Mickey's waist.

Mickey didn't respond. He just looked towards the crowd of children and the character they surrounded with a mix of pure, unadulterated fear and horror on his face.

'Are you... Are you scared of it?' Ian asked.

'Of the mouse?' Mickey paused. 'No.'

'Are you lying?'

'Why would I be lying?'

'I can always tell when you're lying.'

'Then why the fuck did you ask.'

'Just checking.' Ian laughed. 'It's not going to murder you.'

'You don't fucking know that.' Mickey said, watching as Minnie started taking photos with people.

'Aw, come on, Mick. I promised Mandy I would get a photo of you and Minnie Mouse.'

'No way.' Mickey said resolutely. 'No fucking way.'

'Miiiiiiiick.' Ian whined. 'I'll make it up to you.'

'How?' Mickey asked, narrowing his eyes.

'In ways unsuitable to be said around small children.' Ian said solemnly, sticking out his littlest finger. 'Pinky promise.'

Mickey looked between Ian's pleading face, and the face of the huge animated mouse. Was it really worth it? Fuck yeah it was. 'Fine. One photo, and if it's shit, too bad.'

Ian grinned. 'Good. Go over there now while no one else is.' he pulled out his phone and switched the camera on.

'I hate you.' Mickey groaned, standing beside the mouse. Well, close enough to be in the same photo, but still maintaining his distance.

Ian pushed the button right as Minnie Mouse put her hand over Mickey's shoulder, giving Mickey the fright of his life. As soon as the hand made contact, Mickey said, 'Nope!' and moved away back to where Ian was standing with Lia. _  
_

Ian was laughing so hard at his phone that Mickey thought he might pass out from oxygen deprivation. 'The fuck is so funny, Gallagher?'

Ian just held out his phone and moved to the closest bench to sit down.

Mickey unlocked the phone and went into the camera roll. The photo of Minnie Mouse and himself must've been what Ian was laughing at.

Mickey looked over to where Ian had regained control of himself. 'I'm deleting this.'

'That's fine.' Ian nodded. Mickey pushed delete, and was perfectly calm until Ian said, 'I already sent it to Mandy.'

The look that appeared on Mickey's face after that sent Ian into another round of uncontrollable laughter. He knew he'd get hell for it from Mickey, but oh, it was worth it.

 

* * *

 

Miles away in Chicago, Mandy sat on the Gallaghers' couch with Lip, watching a movie. Her phone buzzed and made the email noise and she unlocked it eagerly, seeing the sender.

'Look, email from Ian.  _"As promised, Mick and Minnie Mouse. -I x"._ ' she said, opening the attached file. 'Oh my God.'

It was a photo of her brother and Minnie Mouse, and it was possibly one of the best things she had ever seen. Ian had taken the photo at the perfect moment, so Mickey's eyes were wide with fear, and his head was squashed onto his shoulders as he leaned back to launch himself forwards. In addition to Mickey's ridiculous pose, he was also wearing a pair of Mickey Mouse ears, and had what looked like several flowers poking out of his hair.

'What?' Lip asked, looking at Mandy's screen. 'Holy shit.'

'This has made my day.' Mandy laughed, saving the picture to her phone.

'Are those flowers?' Lip said, zooming in.

'Yeah.' Mandy nodded. 'When they get back, I'm buying Lia an ice cream for that.'

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/85016609043/prompt-ian-and-mickey-go-to-disney-mickey-gets)._


End file.
